vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
is the 22nd episode and finale of the Fifth Season and the 111th episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary AN EXPLOSIVE SEASON FINALE — Heartbroken by an unexpected tragedy, is focused on holding himself together, while pushing harder than ever to find a way to stop the disintegration of the Other Side. takes matters into her own hands and demands that Liv and Luke help her, but Liv refuses to cooperate until provides her with some personal motivation. Sheriff Forbes is horrified when Markos uses violence against /Julian to prove that Mystic Falls is now under the control of the Travelers. With new information from Sheriff Forbes, Damon comes up with a dangerous plan that relies on split-second timing from and . Liv's off-hand remark regarding gets a surprisingly emotional response from Caroline. As conditions on the Other Side worsen, Bonnie takes the opportunity to settle an old score. Finally, Damon’s plan causes a massive explosion in Mystic Falls, and everyone is caught up in the confusion, leaving a trail of heroism, sacrifice, relief and despair. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Julian Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson Trivia *Antagonist: Markos, Travelers *Stefan, Enzo, Tyler, Luke, Alaric and Elena are all resurrected in this episode by Liv, with Bonnie's help. **This episode included three permanent deaths, of which the two are Silas and Markos. The third is yet unknown. *With Alaric's ressurecction he now becomes one of the most powerful vampire characters, as he no longer has any known way of killing him. Since Elena was originally his only weakness as Esther had linked Alaric to her human lifespan, now that Elena's a vampire he has none. *Since Tyler is no longer a hybrid, that leaves Klaus and Hayley as the only vampire/werewolf hybrids as of this episode in the TVD/TO universe. Their daughter Hope is also a hybrid although, unlike her parents, she is a pureblood hybrid, not undead like them. *We learn the population of Mystic Falls is 6923 people, meaning it's a really small town. *When Elena learns that Damon is going to trigger the explosion, she asks him if he sees a future with her and she tells Damon that's all she can see with him. Damon tells her that's all he has seen since the first time he laid eyes on her (May 23rd, 2009). *Both the Mystic Grill and Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro are destroyed in this episode. *Sherrif Liz Forbes is the only one to survive the gas explosion at the Grill, while Markos and The Travelers don't. Ironically she used a fake gas leak to evacuate the town, possibly using the deaths in the Town Square in Promised Land as a cover. *When Elena is looking at the burnt remains of body seeing her daylight ring, Alaric appears and asks Elena if she seriously wore her seatbelt on a suicide mission. *Damon's age is established as 173 years old as of late April/early May 2012. Meaning that he was born in 1838(?)/1839, making him about 25/26 years old when he was turned in 1864. *Caroline helps Stefan deal with Damon's death and the fact that he won't see Lexi anymore. *Alaric comforts a grieving Elena, who is barely holding it together in the wake of Damon's death and not being able to see him again as he didn't get ressurected. Telling Alaric that he's gone. *We hear Damon's pet name for Elena is Baby as he says his goodbye to her, the first time a pet name in any relationship is heard in the series. *Alaric and Enzo came back to life and they been confirmed to return in Season 6 as regulars. **Alaric is the second main character after Jeremy to be killed off and resurrected in a season finale. *As of this episode, Caroline is the only main character that hasn't been on The Other Side or been a ghost. **Caroline is also the only main character that has only died once, the rest have died more than once, as from this episode. *It is unknown if the mass death of all the Travelers broke their anti-witch magic spell over Mystic Falls, or it remains in effect even after their demise. According to Julie Plec in a TV Guide interview, Mystic Falls is still a magic free zone for Season 6. *Markos moves the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign to where the spell starts, the place where it stopped when Julian killed Stefan. *Jeremy mapped the boundries of where the anti-witch magic spell begins based on where his Hunter instincts to kill vampires stops, using Damon as an example of his urge to kill vampires. *Lexi meets Bonnie, Tyler and Enzo in this episode. *The Other Side is destroyed in this episode, meaning all supernatural spirits now will end up wherever they did before Qetsiyah created it. *This is the first time the end title card logo is white, instead of black when the episode ends. *Lexi and Sheila moved on and found peace in this episode. *It's unclear if Damon and Bonnie are part of the three actual deaths in this episode. Considering Damon is listed as a protaganist for Season 6 and Bonnie is confirmed as a season regular,both of them are not part of the three. Silas and Markos are front runners for two of the three deaths,while Sheila and Lexi are a possibility too,seeing as they found peace. Body Count *Tyler Lockwood* - stripped of his vampirism by the Traveler spell. *Luke Parker* - neck snapped, killed by Caroline Forbes. *Damon Salvatore - explosion, suicide to kill the Travelers. *Elena Gilbert* - explosion, suicide to kill the Travelers. *Markos - explosion, killed by Damon Salvatore. *The Travelers - explosion, killed by Damon Salvatore. *Bonnie Bennett - destruction of the Other Side. Resurrected *Luke Parker* *Lorenzo *Tyler Lockwood* *Elena Gilbert* *Stefan Salvatore *Alaric Saltzman Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **The Tunnels **Mystic Grill **Graveyard **The Woods *Whitmore College *The Other Side Continuity *This is the fifth season finale to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric; the fourth to feature Matt and Elizabeth; the third to feature Tyler and the second to feature Silas, Lexi and Sheila. This is also the first finale to feature Liv, Luke, Enzo and Markos. **This is the second finale not to feature Katherine, Klaus and Carol; the third not to feature Elijah, Rebekah, Jenna and Anna; and the fourth not to feature Vicki. *This is the third season in which Elena dies and is brought back to life in the same episode. **The first was The Sun Also Rises (Season 2). **The second was The Departed (Season 3). **The third time is in this episode. *Sheila was last seen in What Lies Beneath. *Lexi was last seen in Graduation. *Elizabeth was last seen in Man on Fire. *Alaric was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Silas was last seen in a flashback in The Devil Inside. His last full appearance was in Death and the Maiden. He was mentioned by Caroline to Enzo in'' Rescue Me. *Bonnie mentioned to Enzo about Silas killing her father, which it happened in ''I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Stefan mentioned to Lexi about being trapped in the safe by Silas for three months, which occurred from Graduation to True Lies. *With Damon's death, Elena becomes the last vampire made with his blood in The Departed in the series to date. It's unclear if Vampire feeding Ripper Damon turned anyone to control his bloodlust or it was all Enzo. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *A is a dwelling-place used as a permanent or semi-permanent residence for an individual, family, household or several families in a tribe. *''Home, also referred to as The Home Show, was a daytime informational talk show which aired on ABC from 1988 to 1994. * '' is a 2008 novel written by the Pulitzer Prize-winning American author . *'' '' is a song by Phillip Phillips, first seen in the finale of the 11th Season of American Idol. *'' '' is also the title of Season 3, Episode 10 of . Quotes Promo :Markos: "You think I'm afraid of vampires?" :Damon: "Next order of business, mass murder." :Damon: "There's a huge gas line that runs beneath the town." :Elena: "We're not blowing up our town!" :Elizabeth: "Do you smell gas?" :Damon: "Project Kaboom needs someone to...trigger the explosion." :Elena: "Drive." :Damon: "Come on!" Webclip #1 : : "Damon, stop." : :'' "You said you had a plan, Bonnie."'' : :'' "I did. I had a Traveler who knew the right spell."'' : :'' "And you'' lost her?" : : "I didn't lose her, she was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the other side!" : : "Just find another one!" : : "It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of Travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers." : :'' "You know who needs motivation?'' You need motivation. Because if the other side goes away, everyone we know there, including you, goes away with it." : : "I know that. Do you think I want to die?" : : "My brother is over there!" : :'' "I know that!"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x22 Season 5 Episode 22 Extended Promo "Home" (HD) Season Finale|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x22 Season Finale Webclip Home HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Home|Rehash Pictures Tvd5x22_9..jpg pic tvd 5x22.jpg|Final days of shooting Tvd5x22_2.jpg Tvd5x22.jpg Tvd5x22_3.jpg Tvd5x22_4.jpg Tvd5x22_6.jpg Tvd5x22_7.jpg Tvd5x22_5.jpg Tvd5x22_8.jpg Tvd5x22_10.jpg Tvd5x22_11.jpg Screenshot_29.jpg Screenshot_31.jpg Screenshot_32.jpg Screenshot_30.jpg Screenshot_35.jpg Screenshot_33.jpg Screenshot_34.jpg Screenshot_36.jpg Screenshot_37.jpg Screenshot_38.jpg Screenshot_39.jpg Screenshot_40.jpg Screenshot_41.jpg Screenshot_42.jpg Screenshot_43.jpg Screenshot_44.jpg Screenshot_45.jpg Screenshot_46.jpg Screenshot_47.jpg Screenshot_49.jpg Screenshot_48.jpg Screenshot_50.jpg Screenshot_51.jpg Gfrry.jpg S020A-515-VAM-110-05.jpg S020A-515-VAM-110-06.jpg S020A-515-VAM-110-14.jpg S020A-515-VAM-110-17.jpg Fhfhfhfx.jpg 10291250_653307874744126_5872473157593283497_n.jpg 10258089_653307901410790_1597992214993605475_n.jpg 10325685_653307851410795_8206109296649564985_n.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-02.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-04.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-05.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-07.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-08.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-09.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-10.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-11.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-12.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-13.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-15.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-16.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-17.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-18.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-19.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-20.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-21.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-22.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-23.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-24.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-25.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-26.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-27.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-28.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-29.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-30.jpg BnftVFiIIAAoJfy.jpg|Damon 5x22|link=http://t.co/akvbFR1uuo Screenshot_91.jpg Screenshot_92.jpg Screenshot_93.jpg Screenshot_94.jpg Screenshot_95.jpg Screenshot_96.jpg Screenshot_97.jpg Screenshot_98.jpg Screenshot_99.jpg Screenshot_100.jpg Screenshot_101.jpg Screenshot_102.jpg Screenshot_103.jpg Screenshot_104.jpg Screenshot_105.jpg Screenshot_107.jpg Screenshot_109.jpg Screenshot_110.jpg Screenshot_111.jpg Screenshot_113.jpg Screenshot_112.jpg Screenshot_114.jpg Screenshot_115.jpg Screenshot_116.jpg Screenshot_117.jpg Screenshot_118.jpg Screenshot_119.jpg Screenshot_120.jpg Screenshot_121.jpg Screenshot_122.jpg Screenshot_123.jpg Screenshot_124.jpg Screenshot_125.jpg Screenshot_127.jpg Screenshot_126.jpg Screenshot_129.jpg Screenshot_130.jpg Screenshot_131.jpg Screenshot_132.jpg Screenshot_133.jpg Screenshot_134.jpg Screenshot_135.jpg Screenshot_136.jpg Screenshot_137.jpg Screenshot_138.jpg Screenshot_139.jpg Screenshot_140.jpg Screenshot_141.jpg Screenshot_142.jpg Screenshot_143.jpg Screenshot_144.jpg Screenshot_145.jpg Screenshot_146.jpg Screenshot_147.jpg Screenshot_149.jpg Screenshot_150.jpg Screenshot_152.jpg Screenshot_153.jpg Screenshot_154.jpg Screenshot_155.jpg Screenshot_156.jpg Screenshot_157.jpg Screenshot_158.jpg Screenshot_159.jpg Screenshot_161.jpg Screenshot_162.jpg Screenshot_163.jpg Screenshot_164.jpg Screenshot_165.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv thumbs -2014.05.16 19.16.11-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.37 -2014.05.16 19.16.39-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.16 -2014.05.16 22.39.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.12 -2014.05.16 22.38.56-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.09 -2014.05.16 22.38.47-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.07 -2014.05.16 22.38.41-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.54 -2014.05.16 22.37.51-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.50 -2014.05.16 22.37.42-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.53 -2014.05.16 22.37.30-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.59.19-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.59.12-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.56.09-.jpg Bnxq0KSIEAAVBFI.png BnwxmxWIUAEFgvp.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.28 -2014.05.17 16.06.50-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.20 -2014.05.17 16.06.37-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.16 -2014.05.17 16.06.29-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.12 -2014.05.17 16.06.20-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.10 -2014.05.17 16.06.13-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.02 -2014.05.17 16.06.00-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.58 -2014.05.17 16.05.40-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.57 -2014.05.17 16.05.36-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.17 16.05.28-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.49 -2014.05.17 16.05.17-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.40 -2014.05.17 16.05.01-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.37 -2014.05.17 16.04.46-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.51 -2014.05.17 16.09.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.46 -2014.05.17 16.09.04-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.17 16.08.59-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.43 -2014.05.17 16.08.44-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.39 -2014.05.17 16.08.11-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.17 16.08.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.20 -2014.05.17 16.10.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.13 -2014.05.17 16.10.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.06 -2014.05.17 16.09.51-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.03 -2014.05.17 16.09.45-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 39.22 -2014.05.17 16.09.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.59 -2014.05.17 16.09.27-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.56 -2014.05.17 16.11.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.32 -2014.05.17 16.10.53-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.30 -2014.05.17 16.10.48-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.25 -2014.05.17 16.10.41-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.19 -2014.05.17 16.11.54-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.02 -2014.05.17 16.11.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.56 -2014.05.17 16.11.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.47 -2014.05.17 16.12.53-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.42 -2014.05.17 16.12.44-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.40 -2014.05.17 16.12.38-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.39 -2014.05.17 16.12.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.34 -2014.05.17 16.12.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.24 -2014.05.17 16.12.09-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.23 -2014.05.17 16.12.03-.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m06s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m22s154.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m34s17.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h57m02s49.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h57m54s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h58m10s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h59m20s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h59m26s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m18s118.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m37s134.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h02m57s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h03m31s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-12h03m16s227.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h04m49s108.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h04m59s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h05m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h06m24s29.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h07m19s50.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h04m18s5.png Damon & Elena -- -Please, come back to me- -5x22- - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 04.07 -2014.05.19 23.59.47-.jpg Tumblr n5tp1qQrwh1rs34ldo1 500.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.33 -2014.05.21 00.18.05-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.32 -2014.05.21 00.17.57-.jpg Tumblr n5v9sfI1LB1txgcwpo1 400.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 01.32 -2014.05.21 14.21.19-.jpg Bn1Ch16IcAEBCIM.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.20 -2014.05.23 18.50.20-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.58 -2014.05.23 18.49.51-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.59 -2014.05.23 18.54.37-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters